


[DVD Commentary] don't invite an ex to a party (invite them to a war)

by amosanguis



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: DVD Commentary Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis
Summary: “Resistance, this is theUSS Enterprise, we heard you could use some back-up.”[don't know how to write a summary? use a quotes from the fic so the reader knows what they're getting into lmao.]
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Poe Dameron/James T. Kirk (past)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1
Collections: DVD Commentary Challenge





	[DVD Commentary] don't invite an ex to a party (invite them to a war)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [don't invite an ex to a party (invite them to a war)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22186873) by [amosanguis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amosanguis/pseuds/amosanguis). 



**[i wrote this fairly soon after watching the latest star wars movie - not sure if it was same night or maybe after a day or two - but definitely after some prodding and chatficing w the twitter tl, made up of my lovely enablers.]**

**[heads up, i will not be capitalizing anything since i want to keep this informal. can't guarantee it's been edited, either.]**

-z-

There are some old hook-ups that Jim Kirk never talks to or thinks of again.

There are some old hook-ups that Jim will always remember fondly but might not want to indulge again (should he be invited).

And then there are some old hook-ups that Jim would cross the galaxy for, pushing his starship through a spatial rift or three that gets him into the **correct arm of said galaxy and** , when seeing that he was too late, would convince his first officer that slingshotting around the nearest sun was absolutely a viable and totally logical option.

> **okay, so even though i’m gonna stand by this bit right here - i have since found a quadrant map ([here](https://i.redd.it/9ssp4vd9aujz.gif)) that would’ve made things a lot easier to explain. i could’ve just said that all the star wars shit happens on the other side of the klingons and romulans and so jim had been able to previously sneak over in like little trash/junk ships or whatever, but wasn’t able to now because he, uh, has a star ship, and those are pretty noticeable.**

-

Poe looks around him, at his falling and burning pilots. Lost. It was all lost.

He looks up above him – at the empty sky.

They were alone.

 **No help was coming**.

> **lmao wanna bet**

“I’m sorry, my friends,” Poe says, listening to the screaming. “I thought—”

It’d been a long shot anyway.

-

“Captain, we’re closing in on the provided coordinates.”

“Shields up, Mr. Sulu, I want every torpedo tube and phaser bank armed and ready.”

“Aye, sir. Shields up; orders **relayed** to all weapons stations.”

Jim smirks. “Lieutenant Uhura, hail them.”

> **so, as nice as it is to assume that all weapons stations are automatically ready, i put a lil delay in here so when jim does get that “stations report ready” and he says “fire” it’s a lil bit more dramatic. i think it also adds a little more, not credibility, per se, but maybe a sense of realness? even tho, let’s be honest, no one clicked on this fic for realness - we’re all here because we known the _enterprise_ is the baddest bitch out there and would’ve had the first order handled before brunch.**

-

“I’m sorry,” Poe says again.

Then, as if **from on high (a)** , a familiar voice calls, “ _ **Resistance, this is the**_ **USS Enterprise** _ **, we heard you could use some back-u** p **.**_ **” (b)**

Poe can’t help it – he screams.

> **a) “from on high” is a phrase that i love and i’ve used it more than once**
> 
> **b) the whole time i was watching this bit of star wars in the theater, i had this line in my head, i hope y'all got at least a little giddy when you read it.**

-

“ _James Tiberius Kirk, you beautiful bastard_.”

“Poe Dameron,” Jim shouts back, “you never called me back.”

Poe whoops and Jim can pick out exactly which of the fighters he’s piloting by the one flipping and spinning.

“Attacks incoming, sir,” Sulu calls out, “ **shields holding steady at 97%.** They don’t have our reach, captain.”

> **the. first. order. ain’t. shit.**

“Their weapons appear to be losing **power as they leave the atmosphere,” Spock cuts in. “Damage to the _Enterprise_ will be minimal should we remain in space.”**

 **“Is the power necessary to counter the planet’s gravitational-pull worth it?”** Jim asks, turning to look at Spock.

> **this bit is why i included the tag for ‘bullshit science’ - i mean, i think it’s right? it sounds right. but, can i prove it? no.**

“I have already run the calculations and—”

“ **Yes or no, Mr. Spock,** ” Jim says, waving his hand.

> **honestly going for jim’s “alert medical” vibe when he was re-taking the kobiyashi maru test.**

“Yes.”

“Good,” Jim whirls around in his chair to look at the viewscreen, calls out, “Poe, keep those fighters clear of us while we deal with the big guns. My ship’s not designed for prolonged atmospheric maneuvering so we’ll be staying out here.”

“ _Got ya covered,_ Enterprise _._ ”

“Captain, more ships incoming,” Uhura calls out, “they appear to be broadcasting on Resistance channels.”

“Relay the plan, Lieutenant,” Jim orders, “I need them to keep enemy fighters busy, and tell them to mind the torpedoes.”

“ **Weapons stations reporting ready and standing by for your command, sir,” Chekov announces.**

 **“ _Fire_.**”

> **worth the lil wait, wasn’t it? ;)**

-

The _Enterprise_ rains down an **absolute and unholy fury on the First Order** without breaking a sweat. Poe thinks he maybe should have given them a call earlier. He checks in with his co-general—

> **i mean, was there really any doubt? did anyone clicking on this fic, who read the ‘warning for star trek bias’ tag, expect anything else? i cackled when i wrote this line, i hope y’all cackled when you read it.**

“What do you mean Finn’s not on the transporter?” Poe shouts, his eyes immediately searching the surface of the First Order’s flag ship. “Finn? Finn, where are you?”

“Poe, I’m—”

-

Jim taps a button on the arm of his chair, his voice calm and unhurried, “Transporter room, lock onto that signal.”

> **“transporter room lock onto the signal on the transporter” lmao**

“Got him, captain,” the transporter officer calls back. “There’s another **biosignal** with them, sir, should I transport them as well?”

> **is this the right word? it sounded right in my head**

“Affirmative,” Jim confirms. He waits for confirmation that he has the two Resistance officers aboard before he turns back to his viewscreen, calls out to Poe, “General, I got your two officers. They’re safe.”

“ _How did you—_ ”

“We’ll exchange secrets later,” Jim responds, “let’s finish this thing.” Jim calls out to Uhura, “Lieutenant, Resistance-wide frequency – tell them they have ex **actly three minutes to clear the area and if they can’t, they’re to provide their coordinates for beam out.” To Chekov, “Ensign, have all weapons stations stand by for the grand finale.** ”

> **jim kirk really be like ‘hold my flower’ as he metaphorically cracks his knuckles.**

-

The countdown starts and Poe makes sure he’s the last one out, flying flank to Rey in the Millennium Falcon – he makes it out with seconds to spare and laughs at the heat from the burning of the First Order.

-

Jim orders the _Enterprise_ to secure from red alert.

“Mr. Sulu, you have the conn,” Jim says, before he motions to Spock to follow him. “C’mon, Mr. Spock, I want to meet some of the Resistance we’ve beamed aboard. **Some of them may even be species we don’t know.** ”

> **jim knows his man and knows his man needs to meet a new species at least once every three months or he’ll get bored and a bored spock is a dangerous spock**

Spock lifts an eyebrow but dutifully accompanies Jim to the turbolift.

The Resistance comes in all shapes and sizes and number of appendages and Jim can see that, in his own way, Spock is geeking out – he’s learning each species by name and home world, carefully filing away the information for later study.

They meet Finn and Jannah in med bay, Bones himself tending to their various cuts and scrapes.

“Where did you come from?” Finn asks. “I’ve never heard of the Federation before.”

“We’re from a **different sector of the galaxy,** ” Jim says. “You gotta hop through a few space rifts to get to us, then slingshot around a sun – it’s this whole thing. I don’t recommend it outside of the occasional visit.”

> **“we’re on the other side of the evil bastards, no not those ones, the other ones.” it just occurred to me that klingons/romulans would have had it out at some point w the first order? but maybe no…. like the klingons and romulans are so busy fighting each other and the federation that they don’t pay attention to the first order, and the first order actively avoids doing anything to attract their attention. because, let’s face it, klingons also could’ve slapped down the first order before brunch.**

Finn blinks.

Jim laughs and claps him on the shoulder, says, “Don’t worry about it. What matters is that we got Poe’s message and came.”

“What about your Federation?” Finn asks. “Won’t they be mad you helped the Resistance?”

“Starfleet isn’t a military,” Jim says. “ Our primary mission is exploring, learning.”

“No offense,” Finn cuts in, “but that smack down was pretty military-like.”

Jim smirks. “ **Just because war isn’t in the mission statement doesn’t mean we don’t know how to defend ourselves**.”

> **“walk softly and carry a big stick, or whatever” - jim kirk, probably.**

-

Poe lands his fighter on Ajan Kloss and he and the remaining Resistance watch in awe as their compatriots rescued by the _Enterprise_ begin materializing in groups – in the last of which is Finn and Jannah, along with Jim and two men in blue and a woman in red.

Poe’s first concern is Finn – pulling Finn in tight and burying his face in Finn’s neck. He feels someone tackle their hug and he looks up and sees it’s Rey and he adjusts so he’s hugging her, too. For a long moment, they stay like that – just holding onto each other.

> **i wasn’t just going to not include the threesome hug - it was so important to all of us.**

When they do part, Jim walks up to him and offers out his hand, says “It’s good to see you again, Poe.” Then he turns and waves his people forward. “My first officer, Commander Spock; my chief medical officer, Dr. McCoy; and my communications officer, Lieutenant Uhura.”

Dr. McCoy steps forward and as Poe offers his hand, McCoy holds up a small device making trilling sounds.

> **bones is, and always will be, first and foremost: a doctor.**

“Uh,” Poe starts, eyes darting to Jim who offers him nothing but a shrug.

“Where are your other wounded?” McCoy asks; his voice is gruff, but his eyes are kind and Poe gestures to where the medical tents have been set up. McCoy looks that way before he’s pulling out another device, says into it, “ _ **Enterprise**_ , beam down anyone from medical not currently occupied.”

> **this line was a little tricky because i was originally going to have him call down names so i started googling ‘where was chapel’, ‘who else worked in medical’, ‘is m’benga too hot hot damn’ before i realized i needed to chill and just stay on point.**

Jim calls out to him, “Only the serious stuff, Bones.”

“Sure, Jim,” McCoy calls over his shoulder without ever really looking back. Jim suspects Bones didn’t actually hear him.

“What time do you need to get going?” Poe asks.

Jim looks over at Spock, who answers, “ **Two-point-six hours would be optimal.** ”

> **could’ve avoided this if i’d had that map, smh.**

“In the meantime,” Jim says, giving Poe a light-hearted little shove, “why don’t you show us around, General?”

Poe grins and then there’s another beeping and BB-8 is twirling and spinning at his ankles, looking back and forth between Spock and Uhura.

Uhura immediately whirls on the droid and asks, “Are my ears lying, Spock, or does that sound like a binary code?”

> **uhura knows all three romulan dialects, of course she knows binary**

Spock quirks an eyebrow and says only, “Fascinating.”

> **this fic was always going to end with spock saying ‘fascinating’ - i just had to figure out how to get us there.**

-z-

> **if you’ve been following my fics for any length of time, i cannot tell you where my ‘-z-’ came from, but i’ve had people comment that they’ve recognized my work from it, so i keep doing it.**

End.

**[that’s all here! this is ultimately one of my favorite fics that i’ve written, as extremely self-indulgent as it all is. and it was one of those where the words came relatively easy, which is always a plus!]**


End file.
